La lettre que Severus aurait préféré
by bagin31
Summary: La lettre que Severus aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir.   Petit OS répondant à un défi de LJ Sevys now où Severus lit une déclaration d'amour. Slash évoqué


Cet OS a été écrit il y a quelques mois pour la communauté Sevys'now sur le défi (Trivial Sevyuit ) Amour : La pire lettre d'amour que Sev ait reçue.

Je crois avoir trouvé le pire prétendant pour Severus, non ?

* * *

**La lettre que Severus aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir**

Severus transplana dans sa maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, revenant d'une mission pour l'ordre du Phénix. Il avait porté secours au Maraudeur, l'enlevant des griffes de la meute en colère. Assez ironique pour lui de sauver le loup-garou qui avait failli faire de lui un de ses compagnons de pleine lune à son adolescence.

Aussi bestial que soit sa nature, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il était sûrement le seul Maraudeur dont il tolérait la présence. Il savait maintenant par Dumbledore que Sirius n'avait jamais été Gardien du Secret.  
Eprouvait-il des regrets de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, avant sa mort ?

Non pas vraiment. Ca n'aurait rien changé, il ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui, en refusant de devenir gardien du secret, Sirius avait condamné Lily. Même en questionnant habilement Remus, il ne put jamais prendre connaissance de son nom, pourtant il savait que Remus le connaissait, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées grâce à ses dons de Legimens, il se heurtait à une barrière magique, un artifice qu'il reconnaissait comme un sortilège de silence.

D'un Lumos informulé, il éclaira la petite pièce désuète et peu meublé qui servait de lieu de réception et de repas. Sur la table, il trouva un petit mot de Peter l'avertissant de son absence pour cause de mission pour le maître.  
Severus haussa un sourcil, se demandant quelle mission, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait bien confier à ce poltron et imbécile. Il faudrait qu'il l'interroge habilement à son retour pour ne pas éveiller sa suspicion.

Sur la même table, se trouvait une lettre pliée, scellée par un cachet de cire, et portant son nom.  
De nature méfiante, il lança plusieurs sortilèges pour déceler la magie noire et voyant que la missive paraissait inoffensive, il la décacheta.

Quand il eut lu les premiers mots de la lettre, il s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, tant l'accroche de la missive était perturbante.  
La lettre commençait ainsi :

_Mon bel corbeau princier_

_Oui, mon amour. C'est ainsi que je te nomme dans mon cœur. Depuis vingt-quatre ans, mon cœur s'est épris de tes belles obsidiennes et je guette depuis, la tendre lueur d'une affection réciproque dans tes prunelles.  
Avais-tu remarqué mes petits gloussements sur ton passage lorsque tu déambulais seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Tu imaginais que c'était des rires moqueurs, méprisants, une preuve de mon appartenance aux Maraudeurs, alors que moi, je les méprisais d'être tes bourreaux._

_Te souviens-tu de notre cinquième année ? Peu de temps avant, en fin de quatrième année, j'avais réussi avec l'aide de James et Sirius à devenir enfin un Animagus. Avant d'y parvenir, j'avais subi les sarcasmes et moqueries quant à ma lenteur d'apprentissage. Pas par méchanceté mais simplement pour rire. Que c'était drôle de rire aux dépends de Peter !_

_Quand je songe aujourd'hui à, la facilité qui est mienne à me transformer, je me gausse en repensant avec quelle aisance j'ai su échapper à leurs griffes, il y a trois ans._

_Je me rappelle avec effroi cette fameuse blague que t'avait faite Sirius. Te voir ainsi débarquer dans la cabane hurlante, un soir de pleine lune, sans aucune conscience du danger. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas vu, en tant qu'humain ou Animagus, on me remarque à peine. Mais si tu avais remarqué ce petit rat, tu aurais pu voir toute l'inquiétude et l'effroi dans ce regard._

_Seules quelques dizaines de mètres te séparaient de l'antre de Remus, une simple porte en bois aurait pu changer ton destin. Sans l'intervention opportune de James, je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu survivre._

_Pendant quelques semaines, Remus ne lui adressa pas la parole. Moi, je n'osais pas m'opposer au grand Sirius, j'avais besoin de la protection des Maraudeurs. James n'arrêtait pas de le sermonner, l'enjoignant à présenter des excuses au « bâtard graisseux » et renonçant facilement devant son entêtement. Tu n'étais qu'un apprenti-Mangemort en réalité._

_Te souviens-tu de cette altercation à la fin des examens des BUSES ? Pour amuser ce cabot de Sirius, James t'a provoqué, t'obligeant à sortir ta baguette. Que pouvais-tu faire seul contre quatre ?_

_J'étais trop peureux pour m'opposer à eux, pour te défendre, pour être juste.  
Ce fut pour toi le jour d'une grande humiliation. Pour moi, ce fut la confirmation de mes sentiments à ton égard._

_Dans ma famille, les amitiés particulières ne sont tolérés que chez les excentriques familles de Sang-Pur comme les Blacks ou les Croupton, mais chez nous seule l'hétérosexualité est considéré comme un « comportement normal ». Alors, tu comprendras que le penchant que j'éprouvais pour toi, je le cachais, je le taisais, l'enfouissant au plus profond de mon esprit. Ca devait être une lubie passagère._

_Lorsque je t'ai vu suspendu dans les airs, tête vers le sol, ta robe soumise aux lois de l'attraction découvrant tes jambes maigres et ton caleçon grisâtre. Tandis que les autres se moquaient de toi, moi je cherchais à masquer mon malaise, ma gêne, mon désir._

_Aux jambes malingres et genoux cagneux, moi je voyais des jambes fines à la fine toison ébène, dont je rêvais de faire dresser un à un chacun de tes poils sous les frissons de plaisirs engendrées par mes caresses.  
Quand James proposa de t'enlever le dernier rempart qui cachait ton intimité, je voulais, je devais les empêcher de te briser encore plus. Mais ô mon dieu, je ne pouvais résister à la luxure. Je voulais voir concrètement ce qui hantait mes rêves les plus humides. Alors, je me suis tu. J'ai honte de ce _désir-là_, de cette envie à ton détriment_

_Le tissu glissait avec une lenteur cruelle comme savait faire preuve James et dévoilait centimètre par centimètre la peau diaphane de tes rondeurs alléchantes. Le creux de ce vallon divin m'attirait comme le miel et je m'imaginais être une abeille butinant et dégustant les aspérités de tes courbes.  
Le tissu glissa aussi vers l'avant découvrant un début de toison brune, provoquant un émoi dans mon bas ventre anticipant la vue de l'objet fantasmé que je devinais. Mes lèvres étaient sèches, je les humidifiais discrètement avec ma langue_

_Et Elle est arrivée. Lily. Celle que tu appelais ton amie a brisé pour moi ce moment onirique. Elle s'opposa à James, te défendit mais toi, trop humilié, tu lui lanças à la figure les mots de son infériorité, de sa stigmatisation. En prononçant les mots honnis, tu te fermas à jamais les portes de son cœur.  
J'ai su quelques mois après à quel point ce rejet t'avais fait du mal, qu'il t'avait brisé. Et lorsque je le compris, l'admiration que je vouais à la gentille Lily s'est transformée en haine. Personne ne devait te blesser._

_Tes amis Serpentards ont toujours cru qu'ils m'avaient manipulé, attiré par de vagues promesses ou des menaces coercitives. Il n'en était rien. Je manquais de courage, pas de discernement, ni de cette aptitude à atteindre toujours mes objectifs. Ce que je voulais, c'était toi !  
Depuis ce jour-là, j'avais remarqué que tu fréquentais de plus en plus tes camarades Serpentards, comme si la fin de ton amitié avec Lily te donnait l'opportunité d'accomplir ton destin. Je t'observais, lors des sorties au pré au lard, fréquentant des anciens élèves comme Malefoy ou Dolohov, dont on murmurait qu'ils consacraient leur talent au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Je compris que pour me rapprocher de toi, je devais me rapprocher de Lui._

_C'est pour toi que je me suis laissé embrigader. Je feignis la peur alors que je jubilais de voir mon stratagème réussir. Je jubilais du plaisir anticipé de t'approcher, de te voir._

_Cette marque n'était pas le symbole de ma soumission au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais à toi, mon amour. Invisible, ton nom sur ce tatouage, il était pourtant encré en moi.  
Tu sais cette distinction, je ne l'ai reçu qu'en 1981, au début de l'été. Pour un grand service rendu. Devine lequel ? _

_Je voulais être l'instrument de ta vengeance. Te venger de la peine que t'avais infligé Lily. Elle devait souffrir autant que tu avais souffert.  
Bénies l'arrogance et la prétention des Blacks qui me permit de satisfaire mon objectif._

_Sirius, le meilleur ami, désigné naturellement comme gardien du secret refusa. Ce cabot qui aurait souffert mille maux pour son frère proposa de trouver un autre gardien insoupçonnable.  
Remus fut d'office éliminé. Qui confierait un secret à un loup-garou alors que cette engeance était du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_Quelle personne était digne par l'amitié qu'elle portait aux Potters, la moins soupçonnable car la plus insignifiante ? Oui, c'était moi, mon corbeau. D'un simple mot, je fus l'instrument de ta vengeance, le scalpel de leur mort._

_J'espère que tu en es heureux, que tu es fier de moi !_

_Pour garantir ma liberté, je devais disparaître. Faire croire à ma mort.  
Pendant treize longues années, j'ai attendu sous ma forme d'Animagus, ce moment où je pourrais redevenir humain, être avec toi.  
Avec sa renaissance, j'ai cru que tu serais plus proche. Mais la lueur de tes yeux qui s'éteignit avec la fin de ton amitié avec Lily, jamais ne rebrilla. Je compris alors qu'il restait encore une souillure, une personne ayant son regard, une personne qui t'empêchait d'être heureux._

_J'ai béni le Maître lorsqu'il t'a ordonné de m'héberger. Vivre sous le même toit, à défaut de partager ta vie me suffisait. Je suis devenu ton serviteur, moi qui voulais être l'esclave de ton amour.  
Tu me méprisais, m'abreuvais de sarcasmes et de fiel. Mais, aussi cruel, soient-ils ils étaient la preuve que tu me voyais._

_Aujourd'hui, je vais détruire ce regard honni. Moi Peter Pettigrow, je vais tuer l'Elu._

_Qu'à mon retour victorieux, je puisse enfin goûter la saveur délectable de tes lèvres. Que cette ultime preuve d'amour m'ouvre les portes de ton cœur. _

_Ton dévoué amoureux transi, _

_Peter Pettigrow._

Le visage de Severus, tout au long de cette pénible lecture, vit perdre peu à peu ses couleurs, prenant une pâleur cadavérique.

Le haut le cœur se transforma en nausée. Son corps réagit, en régurgitant jusqu'à la bile. Il se sentait si vide. Sa tête bourdonnait de milles pensées confuses et douloureuses. Il ne pouvait plus penser, ni analyser, ni réfléchir. C'était seulement du dégoût mêlé à un sentiment d'horreur profonde. Dans sa tête résonnait le prénom de Lily, comme une litanie qui aurait pu la faire revenir d'entre les morts. Il avait toujours, de manière plus ou moins consciente, porté le poids de la culpabilité de sa mort. C'est à cause de sa révélation de la prophétie que Voldemort avait attaqué Lily et sa famille. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de la protéger en suppliant d'abord son maître et ensuite avait accepté de se retourner contre lui pour qu'elle survive. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait lancé le sort**, **mais c'était lui qui avait dessiné sans le vouloir une cible sur elle.

Et là, il apprenait que cet amour malsain par une personne qu'il méprise « a tué » son amour pour lui plaire à lui, pour gagner son affection. Comment ne pas se sentir encore plus coupable de sa mort ? Être la raison pour laquelle le secret a été levé. Non, son esprit ne pourrait pas le tolérer. Il devait cesser de ressentir. Il y avait une information primordiale dans cette lettre, il devait juste arriver à raisonner pour se l'approprier.

Comme s'il s'éveillait d'un cauchemar, les mots « je vais tuer l'Elu » lui revinrent en mémoire. Il transplana pour protéger Harry. Pour Lily.

— **Tu veux me tuer? Haleta-t-il en essayant de se dégager des doigts métalliques. Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie? Tu as une dette envers moi, Queudver! [...]****1**

Lorsque Severus arriva, il entendit ces quelques mots et tenta de s'approcher silencieusement des deux protagonistes, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres adolescents présents, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat roux attire son regard, il plongea dans l'ombre afin de se dissimuler. Il voulait occire Peter sans blesser Potter. Il vit Peter avoir ce moment d'hésitation, qu'il n'avait pas eu quand il avait scellé le sort de la famille Potter.

**Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry essaya de retenir la main de métal, mais il était impossible de l'arrêter. L'outil d'argent que Voldemort avait donné à son serviteur le plus lâche s'était retourné contre lui, à présent qu'il était désarmé, inutile. Pettigrow payait le prix de son hésitation, de son instant de pitié. Il allait être étranglé sous leurs yeux.**

Jamais une dette de vie ne lui parut plus plaisante. Il aurait voulu lui-même arracher le dernier souffle de vie à cette immondice, mais le voir trépasser par la main, cadeau du Maître le fit presque jubiler. Triste existence qu'était la sienne pour se réjouir de la manière dont la mort avait été donnée. Comme si l'ironie du sort pourrait le soulager. Sans plus se préoccuper de rien d'autre, il transplana dans la vielle usine désaffectée de son père et prenant sa baguette, s'acharna à éliminer toute la population de rongeurs nuisibles résidents.

Sa colère trouva un exutoire. Sa peine non.

* * *

En italique le contenu de la lettre et en gras la prose de Madame Rowling, on reconnaît la différence ^^

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. Même si ce texte a été écrit depuis longtemps et que sincèrement je ne pense pas l'écrire ainsi aujourd'hui, j'aimerais avoir quand même votre avis bon ou mauvais.

J'oubliais, je transmets vos éventuels câlins virtuels pour mon Severus :)


End file.
